Aunque me Olvides
by Shinxey
Summary: Sora y su madre son polos opuestos, y ambas tenían que coincidir en solo una cosa para desdicha de las dos: Un hombre. Pero la frustracion de Sora disminuye conforme conoce a Taichi, dandole paso a otro sentimiento. Un debate entre dos tipos de amor.
1. La Razón

_Sora__ y su madre son polos opuestos, y ambas tenían que coincidir en solo una cosa, para desdicha de las dos: Un hombre. Toshiko sale con Tai, mientras Sora no encuentra lugar en su propia familia rota. El tiempo tampoco es aliado de la pelirroja, cuando después de la tormenta, no viene precisamente la calma. Ahora tendrá que lidiar con moral familiar, y el primer amor verdadero de toda su vida… que compartirá o no con su propia madre… Aunque tenga que olvidarse de una parte de ella misma, o de alguien mas. (Rated M por complicado, xD)_

_

* * *

_

Adoraba como el sol se ocultaba bajo todos esos estorbosos edificios de los que solía estar rodeada; es que el color rojizo que iba dejando a su paso era de lo más inspirador, además de que su cabello parecía aun más de fuego, pero la razón más importante… Significaba de era casi hora de irse.

-Sora, mesa seis, dos especiales y una tarta completa de queso.

Refunfuñó entre dientes, mientras desganada entregaba la nota a la cocinera, que en lo que parecía leerla, le daba dos bandejas con lo que la nota especificaba. Mierda, ¿Por qué era tan rápida?

Cuando llevaba la orden, se alegro de que al menos el lugar parecía vaciarse cada vez más rápido, por suerte. Pero los últimos momentos siempre eran los más duros, y ella solo quería terminar con eso pronto, estaba en verdad cansada.

Cuando tuvo dos segundos para ella, llegó otra orden.

-Esta es fácil –animó una chica rubia, también mesera; compadeciéndose de Sora. –Sólo un café para llevar, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-En verdad es pregunta –renegó la pelirroja rodando sus ojos, sin una pizca de diversión. Volteó hacia el reloj de pared, tan sólo cinco minutos mas, y al no pensar mas bien en otra cosa, derramó un poco de café sobre su mano, el café casi hirviente del vaso azulado.

-¡Maldición!- se quejaba mientras zarandeaba su mano cómicamente para hacerla enfriar, cosa que mataba de risa a la otra mesera rubia.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan amargada, como ese café que estas a punto de entregar.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que justo hoy voy a sentar cabeza? Todos los días me dices casi lo mismo –replicó mientras llevaba el café donde carajo correspondiera.

Esta vez caminaba más cautelosa; con su suerte, seguro podría derramarse ese café sobre su cabeza de la manera más estúpida.

El joven de la mesa miraba hacia el enorme ventanal, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Sora llegó a su lado, diciendo las palabras de cortesía, pero este simplemente la ignoró. Un poco harta, carraspeó fuertemente para llamar su atención, por que por esa maldita ventana no había ni un alma.

-Oh, disculpa –le sonrió el muchacho castaño, como de su edad. –No creí que me hablaras a mí.

-_Imbécil. –_Sora sonrió de la manera más hipócrita que existe, y es que él seguramente era la última persona en aquel establecimiento aparte de la servidumbre, ¿a quien más le hablaría? –Que lo disfrutes.

-Oye, espera –llamó de nuevo el chico, deteniéndola por el brazo. Sora, por si misma, seguramente le habría golpeado por detenerla de esa manera, pero lógicamente, por el lugar donde estaban, se contuvo. –Necesito cambio, ¿podrías cambiarme este billete?

Otra estúpida sonrisa cínica. –Claro, si me permites –dijo, señalando con los ojos su brazo atrapado.

-Disculpa –dijo el chico haciendo una mueca de desagrado mientras la soltaba.

Sora no se contuvo tanto en hacer un gesto también, aunque mas discreto. Fue a la caja mientras sacaba tantas moneditas como necesitara, y el tipo de cabello raro seguía con la mirada en el ventanal. Ella le extendió el cambio.

-¿Es todo? –preguntó mas con ironía que con cortesía, pero igual el chico no lo notó.

-Si, gracias. Toma una parte, deberías comprar un chocolate o algo –Sugirió el chico de buena fe, dándole lo suficiente para el dulce.

Sora miraba alternativamente al tipo y al dinero en su mano como si acabara de ver lo más insólito del mundo. Él no alcanzó a ver la cara de Sora, pues ya había salido del restaurante. Bueno, entonces el día no pintaba tan mal para la pelirroja.

-Sorita, Nina dejo aquí las llaves para que…

-Eres una linda amiga, Naomi, por eso trabajas aquí –interrumpió Sora poniéndose su suéter para encargar a Naomi la tarea que justo estaba por aplicarle, y salía a toda prisa.

Reía para ella misma al fin con alegría, sacando su iPod y sintiéndose libre. Al encarar el camino a la estación de autobuses, se pudo percatar de que el castaño que había estado antes en el restaurante esperaba también el autobús. Sonrió ya mas relajada acerca de él y hasta pensó en hablarle. Eso le daba lo mismo, más ahora que lo veía subir al autobús que recién había llegado. Encogió sus hombros con la coincidencia de que si ella tomaba cierto camino, hubieran estado en el mismo autobús. Pero era la semana de Papá.

Espero sentada en la banca un rato, que se había prolongado bastante. Autos pasaban y pasaban, pero no autobuses. ¿Qué rayos?

-¿Es que ya no van a pasar autobuses?- se dijo enojada. Que suerte tuvo ese tipo… se había subido al último.

Un peatón pasó frente a ella; Sora lo interceptó con una pequeña esperanza.

-Perdón, ¿sabe si van a pasar autobuses a Shibuya?

-Hoy no lo creo –respondió el hombre. –ni en un buen tiempo, ¿no sabes de la huelga?

Eso aclaró todo. Perfecto. –No lo sabia, señor.

Suspiró, en verdad era lo único que le faltaba. Creía que iba a ponerse a llorar, pero no era lo peor de su día, aun podía llegar bien a casa de su padre. O también… si tuviera un celular. Ahora se daba cuenta del error que cometió al negarse a su uso.

Caminaba al menos a la estación del tren, la dejaría algo alejada, pero peor era nada. En su camino, un estruendo se dejó escuchar desde el cielo. Esta vez no lo pudo creer, hasta que una gota cayó en la punta de su nariz.

Y con los aguaceros que solían caer sobre Tokio…

* * *

Al menos el edificio departamental de su madre no quedaba muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para estar empapada. No quería estar con esa mujer, no esa noche. Con su padre, la noche era de series policíacas por televisión; con su madre siempre era día de verla cepillarse el cabello. Nunca le hacia caso, y le hablaba de sus citas como si fueran amigas. No sabía lo incómoda que la ponía con eso. Pero bueno… sólo seria una noche.

Cuando iba por la banqueta del edificio, casi se tropieza con un enorme contenedor de basura, completamente empapado también, y al mirarlo, encontró el vaso azulado que tenia que ver cinco días a la semana. Rió al recordar al extraño muchacho, mientras hacia sonar su bolsillo con las monedas que él le había dado y siguió hacia adentro.

Ese lugar no cambiaba nada, era como un edificio donde solo habitaban los universitarios, puesto que nunca dejaba de sonar la música a todo volumen. Igual suponía que su madre debía sentirse como pez en el agua ahí. Una mujer totalmente liberal… que era su madre.

Ya se encontraba en el último piso del lugar, tratando de recordar el número correcto de departamento. Antes se cruzó con una desastrosa fiesta a las escaleras de la azotea. Varios chicos y chicas estaban felices de la vida, totalmente ebrios como cada viernes. Uno de ellos se atrevió a acercársele, Sora se detuvo.

-Hola, pequeña Toshiko, ¿quieres venir un rato?

No estaba tan ansiosa por llegar con su madre como para no aceptar algo de alcohol, pero la verdad no se sentía muy bien.

-Debes saber que soy Sora, detesto que me llames así. Y no, no tengo ganas de ir contigo.

-¡Tú te lo pierdes! Tu madre jamás suele negarse.

Para cualquier otra chica eso hubiera sonado tan extraño, pero no para Sora; su madre solía comportarse aun peor que ella, tanto que no sabia cual de las dos tenía dieciocho. De todos modos seguía siendo muy molesto que la compararan con su madre.

Sora negó y se encaminó hacia el dulce hogar de su madre. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada, entonces supuso que su madre estaba dormida o algo así, así que lamento el poder haberla despertado, pero un poco.

Para su sorpresa su madre abrió muy rápido, con la sonrisa jovial que Sora casi siempre ve en ella. Esta vez, era una sonrisa sorprendida.

La pelirroja notó que su madre estaba arreglada, radiante como suele estar casi siempre, con un vestido color vino que iba perfecto con su cuerpo. Hermosa, aunque le costara admitirlo en voz alta. Toshiko, la mamá de Sora era una mujer que se aferraba a sus veinte, ya que el tiempo no parecía tener el menor efecto en toda ella. A veces se preguntaba por qué su padre la había dejado ir. Es que su madre debería ser una diosa para los hombres, eso suponía. Era femenina, mucho mas que Sora misma, de hecho, esta era más masculina; era delgada y tenía una buena conversación, y es que tenía una voz cautivadora. Algo pasaba, notó además.

-Hola Sora, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Vas a salir? –fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-No en verdad.

Bueno, seguramente acababa de llegar de donde sea que estuviera. -¡Que bueno! No sabes el fatídico día que he tenido. Como sea, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Es tarde para ir con papá.

Toshiko mordió su labio inferior, carmín por el labial que seguramente utilizaba. Sora notó el gesto. -No piensas en decirle que no a tu sangre, ¿no? Sólo hoy, lo prometo; sabes que no me gusta estar aquí –dijo, divirtiéndose del tema, en parte.

La mayor exhaló.- No te pongas fastidiosa, Sora; no es que no quiera que estés aquí, sino que no es buen momento.

-Sólo hoy, mamá.

Si, era una mujer bellísima, pero cuando veía a los ojos de su hija recordaba que también era madre… y no la mejor de todas.

Tomó un mechón de cabello de su hija cariñosamente. –Mírate, estás completamente mojada –entonces, se apartó un poco para dejar entrar a Sora.

La chica sonrió, su madre no era nada difícil de convencer, pero la sonrisa se le borró dramáticamente del rostro cuando vio que su madre tenía compañía, y palideció cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

No lo vio venir, a esas cosas se atenía cuando visitaba inesperadamente a su progenitora. La miró ligeramente espantada y Toshiko le devolvía una sonrisa victoriosa. Sabia que su hija se arrepentiría de haber pensado visitarla, y encima de ser grosera con ella todo el tiempo.

El joven castaño que descansaba en uno de los sillones se levanto cortésmente a conocer a la visita de su cita. Toshiko después habló:

-Sora, igual te enterarías en unos días, o posiblemente nunca. Él es Taichi, llevo dos semanas saliendo con él. Tai, ella es mi única hija, Sora.

-¡Un placer, Sora!

La aludida estaba congelada. No podía articular ni una palabra por que solo estaba pensando en qué estaba mal con "Taichi". No estaba nervioso, de hecho, sonreía como un idiota, como si lo que estaba pasando en ese momento fuera cosa natural; no daba señales de recordarla por el restaurante, y lo peor de todo… ¡No se daba cuenta de que posiblemente tenían la misma edad! ¡Y estaba saliendo con su madre! Dios, iba a vomitar.

-¿Taichi? –logró decir finalmente. Ahora reía nerviosa. –No creía que venia para acá.

Tanto el joven como Toshiko mostraban una mueca confundida. -¿Se conocen?- inquirió la dama.

-No creo –contestó Tai mirando raro a Sora.

-Trabajo en el restaurante del que hace unas horas saliste… usted… salió –Estaba tan mareada, todo estaba dando vueltas.

-¡Ya recuerdo! Lo siento, es que estaba algo distraído –exclamó alegre el castaño.

Sora seguía sonriendo y temblando mientras encogía los hombros. No, definitivamente era lo peor que su mamá había hecho. ¿Cómo salía con alguien a quien tal vez le doblara la edad? ¿Y encima estar tan tranquila? Una tormenta se avecinaba, lo sabia, por que seria ella misma quien la iniciaría. Eso no era correcto, ¿Por qué era de ese modo su vida?

-¿Te sientes bien, Sora?

Asintió frenéticamente. -¡Si! Debe ser el frío que tengo.

-Mejor ve a ponerte ropa seca, Sora.

Volvió a asentir como loca.

-Espero que haya dejado de llover –comentó Tai sonriente. –Entonces… supongo que dejamos esto para otro día, Toshiko. No quiero molestar.

-Tranquilo, me parece bien, tal vez la siguiente semana.

Lo que mas deseaba la chica en ese momento era morirse, con lo fácil que era eso. También arrancarse los oídos, es que su mamá aun tenia el descaro de hacer planes frente a ella.

Vio a ambos dirigirse hacia fuera, el cielo estaba rojizo y precisamente ya había dejado de llover. Desde adentro, vio a Taichi despedirse de ella como si nada; ella correspondió mecánicamente, aun aterrada de lo que había pasado. ¡Vaya noche! Segundos después su madre entró con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar, y tampoco se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Tu cuarto esta listo, no como lo dejaste la última vez –le dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de si. –Buenas noches linda.

La mirada imponente de Sora no dejaba ir a su madre. Con sus ojos exigía una explicación, y una muy seria. -¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mamá, dime que no sabes que edad tiene. Así podré entenderte.

-En unos meses 19 –respondió. –Sora, te ruego que no hagas un drama de esto.

Sora quería gritar, quería decirle que de una vez por todas se comportara como una madre normal, que dejara de hacer estupideces, pero en vez de eso comenzó a llorar por la frustración.

-Hija –Toshiko se acercó y la tomó por los hombros. –Tranquilízate.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-No te hago nada, quiero que entiendas que lo que haga de mi vida no va a afectarte en absoluto, a menos que así lo quieras tú. Acéptalo, si abrieras tu mente un poco mas serias feliz. –Todo lo que decía no parecía ser suficiente para su hija, que seguía llorando desconsoladamente. –Mañana que te calmes lo hablamos.

Después de besar a su hija en la frente se retiró de ahí no muy convencida. De repente Sora se sintió furiosa, y con muchos menos deseos de permanecer ahí. Pero la verdad quería saber que estaba pasando por la mente de su madre en esos momentos, aunque tuviera que esperar al día siguiente, pues si estaba en shock.

De verdad que Taichi era tan idiota justo como se había imaginado que seria. ¿Pero por que había elegido meterse con ella?


	2. Tiempos como Estos

No hacia nada más que ver a su madre como esperando a que ella recapacitara, preguntándose como la vida de su madre podía encajar en la suya, pero de una manera sana... pero es que no había manera. Su mirada no la dejaba en paz a donde quiera que se dirigiera; su plato de cereal seguía tan lleno como hacia casi una hora, no tenia hambre, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el hecho de que tenía una madre que ni siquiera merecía serlo.

-¿Qué pasa si le digo a papá?

Toshiko exhaló. –Haz lo que quieras.

-No sé que quieres probar, pero no me gusta. Si sólo lo haces para molestarme, me disculparé por lo que sea que haya hecho.

-Entiende, Sora, no es tu culpa. Es mas, ni siquiera es un problema.

-¿Entonces dime por que estoy tan molesta? –preguntó elevando su tono.

-Por que quieres estarlo –Esta vez Toshiko la encaró. –Sora, yo no quería que lo supieras, precisamente para evitarme la molestia de soportar tu temperamento. De todas las cosas que pudiste haber heredado de tu padre tenías que ser tan agresiva como él.

-¿Ahora es mi maldita culpa?

-Ubícame por favor, ¿exactamente que es lo que te molesta de esto?

La joven pelirroja rodó los ojos con cinismo.

-¿Es que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?

-Por favor –escupió con crueldad en su voz. –No te necesitaba de niña, mucho menos ahora.

Eran sin duda las palabras que una madre detestaría escuchar, pero para Toshiko eran más bien la razón por la que le parecía una buena idea alejarse de ella. No podía con el carácter de su hija, y creía que separadas ambas se evitaban serios problemas, hasta ese día.

-Entonces dame tus razones.

-No es normal –volvió a mirarla esta vez reteniendo las lagrimas; detestaba lo mucho que pasaban los años y que sólo su madre pudiera sacar su lado mas sensible.

-Sora, lo único que hago es hacer mi vida, no pienso quedarme sola sólo por el fracaso que resultó ser mi matrimonio con Haruhiko. No hay ya nada entre nosotros, nada más importante que tú.

Si que lo sabia. Parte de su niñez fue el sueño de tener una familia, un sueño que ocupó una parte enorme de su vida, pero que al fin murió por que no tenia esperanza de que alimentarse. Estaba confundida por que no sabía a quien culpar, y eso dolía.

-Ya me voy – Incluso su apetito se esfumó, detestaba estar en esa casa por que lo único que hacia era pelear y revivir los recuerdos que tanto insistía en enterrar…

* * *

Había estado tan ausente en su trabajo como jamás lo había estado. A pesar de las llamadas de atención de su supervisor no podía evitar divagar en su reciente problema, por más que quisiera olvidarlo.

Necesitaba un consejo, rápido, antes de que su cabeza estallara.

-Naomi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La rubia dejaba de abanicarse con la servilleta mientras asentía risueña.

-Bueno… ¿Cuál seria el límite de edad que aceptarías para salir con alguien?

Naomi quedó pensativa. –Cinco años… ¡No! Espera, me gusta que me enseñen, así que podría salir con alguien mayor, pero en la escuela me gustaba un chico dos grados abajo, es que tenia ojos azules y…

-Ya, olvídalo –cortó la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué preguntabas?

-Curiosidad.

Entonces volvió a la jungla que en ese momento era su turno. Todo ese tiempo no podía dejar de ver a las parejas. Tan normales, y sintió envidia. No le parecía justo no comprender como es que algunas personas podían durar años con la misma persona. Sonaba aburrido.

Cuando tuvo su primer novio supo que el amor no existía. Se aferró a creer que era sólo una palabra linda que adornaba el peor error del ser humano. Nada dura, como podía haber amor eterno si la muerte es lo que le pone punto final a todos los sentimientos que una persona alberga. Cuentos que la gente contaba para hacer mas interesante la monotonía.

En el ocaso parecía que todo se había calmado, ella estaba mas calmada de hecho. Jugaba con las burbujas que hacia el jabón al lavar los utensilios de la cocina, que no paraban de llegar.

Si estudiara no trabajaría, obviamente, por eso no tenia que quejarse de ser mas independiente que alguien de su edad. Su padre hubiera querido que estudiara, pero ella no lo veía necesario. Los dramas estudiantiles eran muy poco importantes para ella, tanto que decidió evitarlos, y es que tampoco era muy entusiasta para seguir ordenes. Era lo suficientemente independiente para ella misma. Sus padres no supieron criarla de otra manera.

Ahora tenia muchas ganas de llegar a su casa, por que la casa de su papá si la consideraba un hogar, y al menos él parecía estar mas interesado en si no ser bien una familia, comunicarse con ella para crear un lazo mas fuerte, no sólo el necesario. Se llevaban bastante bien.

Cuando salió de la cocina para avisar que su turno había terminado, miró el reloj un instante. Más o menos era la hora en la que el tal Taichi había llegado ayer. Entonces esperó un par de minutos más, como si esperara que él volviera a aparecer. No supo por qué, pero fue lo que hizo.

-Yo creo que depende de cómo esa persona te haga sentir. –opinó finalmente Naomi. –Ósea, no importa la edad, si no lo enamorada que estés.

-Sora sonrió amargamente. –Nos vemos el lunes, Naomi.

* * *

-¡Hola, papá!

Su padre la recibió con una sonrisa, con la boca llena de ramen.

-¿Hiciste algo para mí?

-De hecho –contestó. -, hay un poco de arroz sobre la estufa.

No tenía mucha hambre, pero quería acompañar a su progenitor.

-¿Sora llegó? – preguntó una chillona vocecilla a través del pasillo.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida al ver a la delgada chica que se acercaba a ella. Mimi Tachikawa era su mejor amiga desde la infancia, era ella lo que le recordaba a Sora que por más mal que este todo, siempre habrá algo mejor. Y era una chica muy linda, en casi todos los aspectos. Tenía los ánimos necesarios para levantar a un muerto, y siempre brillaba como si eso fuera algo natural en ella. Nada mejor, era justo lo que alguien como Sora necesitaba.

En ese momento tenia puesto un vestido rosado, con botas vaqueras y un sombrero que hacia fuego con las ultimas. Era en ese momento una simpática vaquerita, y Sora se preguntaba por qué.

-¡Nos vamos de fiesta! –exclamó Mimi.

-Oh papá, sálvame –bromeó la morena escondiéndose detrás de su padre.

-No puede protegerte; ya pedí permiso por ti, así que cámbiate.

Era todo lo que necesitaba en tales momentos, distraerse. Mimi era una experta en eso.

-No sé como lo hizo –comentó Haruhiko-, pero creo que me convenció cuando dijo "la cuidaré bien"

-Y eso es lo que haré, señor.

-De acuerdo, ya vuelvo.

-¿No vas a cenar, Sora?

-Mi apetito se fue. Culpa a Mimi.

Corrió a su cuarto mucho mas animada que hacia unas horas. Abrió su closet para sacar algo más divertido que su uniforme de mesera. Y eso era tan fácil; Sora rara vez se preocupaba en seguir los consejos de moda de la castaña, quien se infartaba al verla vestir los mismos jeans de la semana pasada, pero era testaruda, simplemente seria ella, a quien le gustara o no.

Después de escoger una blusa a cuadros, botas y jeans de fin de semana, comenzaba con el maquillaje. Un poco aquí y un poco allá en tan sólo veinte minutos.

-Es como la tercera vez que vienes a interrumpirme –le dijo Sora a Mimi.

-Los espejos necesitan alguien a quien reflejar.

-¿Todo el tiempo? Viniste cuando aun no me ponía pantalones.

Mimi la miró a través del espejo. –Sora, no tienes nada que no haya visto. Además, creo que aquella sombra ahumada te quedaría bien, no podemos dejar pasar eso.

-Ya vámonos –fue la respuesta más comprensiva de la pelirroja.

Ambas bajaban corriendo de las escaleras como dos niñas pequeñas, era una costumbre que no se quitó con el paso del tiempo.

-Vuelvo en unas horas, papá.

-De acuerdo –Desperdició en decirle a su hija que ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Apenas unos segundos después de que las chicas abandonaran la casa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Haruhiko lo tomó como si nada.

-¿Diga?

La persona de la otra línea tardó algo en contestar. –_Buenas noches, Haruhiko._

Él se sorprendió un poco, a decir verdad. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa voz. –Buenas noches…

Toshiko no soportó mas el pesado ambiente que seguro ya se había formado. –_No quiero incomodarte, pero pienso que debemos hablar de algo_.

Esta vez captaba toda la atención del hombre. Asintió primero antes de contestar verbalmente. –De acuerdo… ¿de que se trata?

* * *

El ambiente es esencial en un club. Es como la reputación que el lugar debe ganarse, y para la pelirroja esa discoteca pasaba la prueba, en primer lugar por que no necesitaba identificación. Estaba demasiado contenta como para recordar su vida real, por eso ella creía tener derecho a tomar al menos dos o tres copas más. Si lo pensó antes; le había prometido a su padre no hacerlo más, pero estaba tan enojada con su madre que el hecho de nombrarla le daban ganas de tomar toda una jarra. Quería desconectarse al menos esa noche, como si no se lo mereciera de todos modos.

No encontraba a Mimi casi desde que habían llegado al lugar. Entre toda esa masa de jóvenes bailando, la poca iluminación y las pocas ganas que tenia de buscarla, mejor siguió bebiendo.

-Toma Sora –le ofreció el joven a la pelirroja.

Ella le sonrió simpática. –Gracias.

-Entonces, dices que estas soltera…

La pelirroja rió de lo estúpido que era aquel chico, ese tal Seu. Pero no era conveniente que él supiera eso. –Si.

-Espero que al menos te quieras divertir mucho esta noche.

Le parecía gracioso lo patético que sonaba, y ese tipo se creía lo mas sensacional del mundo. Y uno de los efectos del alcohol en su sistema, era que no paraba de reír, pero él parecía comprenderla. ¿Mimi sólo le presentaba idiotas a propósito? Era tiempo de enseñarle a la princesa que ella podía sola.

-¿Podrías traerme otro igual?

-Aún no terminas ese.

-¿Por favor?

Casi sentía lastima por él, pero no la suficiente como para no seguir abusando de su "amabilidad". Claro, Seu corrió a traer lo que le pedía, encima lo ponía fácil. Odiaba a los chicos así de idiotas, ¿les costaba mucho darse cuenta de que son la basura de las fiestas?

Se puso de pie sin mucho en la cabeza, sólo que estaba más hiperactiva. Avanzó a la pista de baile donde de la nada presumía sus mejores pasos, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien la acompañara.

Al principio era sorprendente como una sustancia podía acabar con todo lo malo y lo suficiente para desahogarse, después era divertido y peligroso. La cabeza sólo le daba vueltas pero aun mantenía la sonrisa que su estado le obligaba a esbozar.

Vio a Mimi igual de sonriente que ella, con la diferencia que la alegría de la castaña era mas sincera. Sora señaló al chico con quien bailaba, a lo que Mimi respondió con un gesto de mano que le daba lo mismo y siguió bailando ella también. Ella estaba cansada, por eso las cosas tenían que seguir; no era divertido, era agotante tener que fingir y disimular una depresión, incluso estaba tan deprimida que Mimi no lo sabia, por eso seguía riendo.

Besó apasionadamente al chico con quien estaba compartiendo su tiempo y también lo dejó ir un poco más allá. Ya no era un baile, era un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de alguna manera. Como ella se había dicho: sólo una noche.

Pocas palabras que le prometían el cielo bastaron para casi hacerla irse a donde sea con un desconocido. Se olvidó de todo, pero otra persona no se olvidó de ella.

-Sora, hay que irnos.

-Yo ya me voy. Regresa temprano e inventa una excusa por mí. –creyó fácil que se saldría con la suya, eso probaba lo mal que se encontraba.

-¿Cómo vas a irte con ese tipo? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Yo le diría eso a mi madre exactamente –Mimi no entendió mucho. –si tan sólo estuviera aquí…

-Vámonos, estas mal.

-Pero me están esperando.

-Vamos, Sora. Eres buena dejando a los chicos como si nada –le recordó Mimi con una sonrisa. –A casa.

Sora le sonrió de vuelta y ambas salieron del lugar. El estacionamiento estaba un poco más vacío; la pelirroja no tardó en encontrar el auto de su padre ni en abrir la puerta del conductor.

-¿Segura que puedes manejar?

Sora rió. –Si pude evitar irme con alguien, te aseguro que puedo conducir.

Mimi se dejó llevar por el guiño que la pelirroja le dio segura. Además su casa no estaba muy lejos.

-¿Qué quieres oír, Mimi?

La castaña la miró extraño. –Lo que sea.

Sora acaparó toda su atención en el estereo del auto. La otra chica lo notó y algo preocupada señaló que aun seguía manejando.

-Mejor ten cuidado.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. –Mira esto –a los ojos atónitos de Mimi, Sora quitó sus manos del volante, como si aquello fuera gracioso.

-¡Ya deja de juguetear!

-Bien. –No de mala gana hizo caso a Mimi, era más bien que se sentía algo mareada y confundida.

La otra chica se tranquilizó más hasta llegar al semáforo. Veía que la luz estaba en rojo y Sora seguía avanzando.

-Sora…

Ella lograba escucharla como un eco. No pudo voltear a verla por que al instante todos sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar. Lo último que percibió de todo eso fue el horrible grito de Mimi…

* * *

Había estado dormida placida y pesadamente, por eso le molestaba un poco el ruido que salía de aquellos aparatos. Durmió, pero no en su casa, entonces fue que recordó que lo que había pasado no fue precisamente una pesadilla…

Se levantó de su lugar exaltada, recordando con dificultad que fue exactamente lo que había pasado. La incertidumbre la estaba matando, entonces abrió los ojos totalmente espantada al recordar. En ese momento estaba pensando únicamente en Mimi, donde estaba y si se encontraba bien. Al parecer su padre logró verla y corrió antes de que Sora se levantara a caminar.

-Tranquila, Sora. –Le dijo su padre intentando mantenerla quieta.

-¿Dónde esta Mimi? –preguntó en verdad preocupada, apenas notando el intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

-Por favor, no te muevas. Mimi esta bien, esta allá afuera.

La pelirroja se tranquilizó mientras dejaba salir lentamente las lágrimas que no le interesaba contener. Rompió a llorar desconsolada por darse cuenta de su propia imprudencia. Su padre la abrazó intentando reconfortarla.

-Todo está bien.

No era cierto. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que estaba viva, pero se sentía aun peor que antes, casi arrastra a alguien consigo, y eso la mortificaba mucho.

-Quiero ver a Mimi.

Su padre suspiró. –Voy a llamarla.

Aun seguía llorando tanto como si jamás fuera a recuperarse de esta. Notó que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y enyesado. También el dolor en su torso y las enormes gasas que tenía en sus piernas y unas en su cabeza. Se calmó un poco, con la idea de que todo hubiera estado mejor sin ella.

-¿Sora? ¿Te sientes mejor?

En cuanto la vio su llanto regresó con mayor intensidad. Tachikawa sólo tenía simples rasguños a simple vista, pero fue lo suficiente para que Sora se sintiera morir.

-Perdóname, Mimi.

-No, no tengo por qué. Verte bien era lo único que quería.

La castaña se acercó para abrazarla con cuidado. Sora se descargó por completo en ella, pudo sentir. Jamás había vivido algo así en su vida, jamás vio a Sora tan inconsciente de si misma, ni jamás ella había llorado tanto frente a ella. No tenia que ser una genio para saber que había algo detrás del comportamiento de Sora esa noche. Es decir, ella nunca fue así de descuidada, de hecho, era la persona más considerada que conocía.

No pudo indagar mas por que su madre reposaba en la puerta de la habitación. Mimi supuso que querría hablar con su hija, así que las dejó solas.

Toshiko no había dicho nada desde que había entrado, y Sora se preocupaba más por limpiar sus lágrimas que por hablar con ella.

-Nos diste un buen susto a todos.

Su hija no dijo nada, sólo acomodaba su brazo lastimado.

-No sé como no arruinar esto, pero no sabes como me alegra que estés bien. Tampoco quiero reprocharte nada, pero Sora, no estuviste nada lejos de lo que pudo haber sido algo peor. ¿Sabes como se sentiría tu padre si te pasara algo? ¿Cómo me sentiría yo?

-No quiero hablar, mamá.

-Estaba muy preocupada –Contaba Toshiko. -, me aterraba cualquier idea que me pasaba por la cabeza, ni siquiera fui capaz de alentar a tu padre, creo que mi presencia lo afectó un poco mas.

Sora repentinamente miró a su madre, poniendo más de su interés ahora. -¿Por qué estas aquí, de verdad? ¿Quieres quedar bien con él o conmigo?

Toshiko negó. –No importa que pase, tú vas a seguir siendo mi hija, y lo que concierne a ti me interesa, aunque no lo creas.

-Entonces sólo es eso. –contestó Sora. –Lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo, pero ya puedes irte, ya estoy bien.

La mayor estuvo a punto de ceder. Sora nunca le daba la oportunidad de entablar una plática real, y estaba cansada de intentarlo y siempre salir perdiendo.

Antes de que se decidiera a salir, su ex esposo entró a la habitación nuevamente. No pasó desapercibido el silencio tan pesado que inundaba la habitación, pero él sabia las razones. Toshiko misma se las explicó.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sora?

Después de un sonoro suspiro la pelirroja contestó. –Mejor.

-Los padres de Mimi acaban de llegar por ella.

La hija asintió.

Haruhiko estaba dubitativo respecto a lo que quería decir, pero quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre su hija y su madre. –Hablé con tu madre –empezó mirando el rostro de negación de Toshiko. –Sora, no quiero que pierdas contacto con ella por cosas simples, ella es tu madre y…

-No son cosas simples –interrumpió.

-Sora, lo que ambos buscamos es que seas feliz.

A pesar de los años y de los intentos el estado negativo de la pelirroja era más fuerte que nada. Estaba muy dolida. –Las cosas están bien, ella jamás me hubiera buscado de no ser por el accidente. Sólo quiero que se vaya.

Los días buenos no empiezan con un accidente que pudo haber sido fatal, por eso no tenia que mejorar. Sora volvió a llorar una vez mas en ese día, mientras su padre ya no sabia que hacer.

Toshiko tomo aire lentamente, como si doliera. Ya estaba segura, no quería permanecer en un hospital, mucho menos si era a causa de su hija.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy –Lo que sea que Sora creyera, era mejor que lo que tenía que luchar por demostrar que no era verdad. Era su manera de hacerla feliz, dejarla tranquila.

Haruhiko no tuvo de otra más que aceptar que el problema quedara au n pendiente, pero su ex era una mujer madura, algún día tenia que reconocer que tenía una hija y dejaría de ser tan evasiva e infantil.

Un leve mareo atacó a Sora otra vez. Vomitó sintiéndose cada vez más débil en muchos aspectos hasta que se desmayó de nuevo.

* * *

Unas semanas habían pasado desde aquel oscuro día. Sora había reposado todo ese tiempo en casa de su papá, claro.

Aun con el brazo lastimado salió un rato al barandal de aquel piso de su casa. El viento de la tarde tenía un efecto más reconfortante en ella; casi nunca tenia el tiempo de disfrutarlo por que generalmente se encontraba trabajando.

El invierno estaba cerca, en el aire se sentía el tibio choque entre dos estaciones, mientras las hojas revoloteaban hacia todas direcciones. Apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara, disfrutando el aroma del otoño. Cada vez que estaba sola y así de tranquila sentía un poco de compasión por su mamá, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia ella, por mas que intentara olvidar, pero eso era algo que no estaba a su alcance. Los recuerdos siempre la invadían, quería tanto ese mundo tan perfecto que soñaba de niña, que cualquier otra cosa que estuviera fuera de su control le agobiaba, por eso era así de dura, pero tenia derecho a estar enojada, a sentir rencor.

Se preguntó como estaría ella; hacia unos tantos días que no sabia de Toshiko. Pero no la culpaba, ella misma la había alejado, pero es que no sabia de que otra manera podría llevarse bien con su madre que no fuera estar separadas. Pero aun así, le deseaba lo mejor… Claro, si tan sólo no fuese con ese chico…

Su padre la sorprendió algo temprano. El sonriente hombre se acercaba a ella mientras besaba su frente.

-Llamé al restaurante desde mi oficina, dijeron que tu puesto estará libre mañana.

-Que bueno, me aburro casi en todas partes.

-Ahora serás más consiente.

Sora bajó la cabeza con el regaño. Diablos, era verdad.

Ambos entraron al recibidor. Sora tomó asiento en uno de los sillones mientras su padre se sentaba en otro, pero procurando estar frente a ella.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Sora divertida al ver como su padre la veía.

Haruhiko sabía que el humor de Sora cambiaría en poco tiempo. –Tenemos que hablar.

En efecto, dejó de sonreír o mostrar simpatía. -¿De qué?

-De tu madre. Ella es una persona muy importante en tu vida, no quiero que pueda pasar algo y que te puedas arrepentir. Tu accidente me hizo abrir los ojos.

Sora mordió su labio inferior en un intento de controlar sus ideas salientes. –Papá, ¿de qué hablaron aquella vez?

-De ti, por supuesto.

-¿Te dijo el motivo por el qué estaba tan enojada con ella?

Un suspiro. –Si.

-¿Qué piensas de eso?

No sabía como expresarlo sin que su hija se escandalizara. –Creo que es dueña de su propia vida, al igual que tu me costo reconocerlo, pero Sora, tu y yo no somos nadie para decirle como debe vivir su vida.

-Papá, el imbécil con el que sale tiene mi edad. No puede hacer eso, tiene una hija, por Dios.

-Entiendo, pero si quiero mantenerla cerca de ti no puedo ir en contra de su voluntad.

-No es eso; yo puedo sobrevivir sin ella, no la necesito cerca.

-Es eso lo que me preocupa. No te das cuenta de que la necesitas; por sobre todo es tu madre, no puede simplemente desaparecer de tu vida.

Negación. Tenia muy claro que no quería a su madre cerca; desearía no tener que lidiar con eso, que ella no estuviera.

-Creo que la mejor manera de llevar esto es en paz. No convives mucho con tu madre, me parece que lo más correcto que puedes hacer es vivir con ella, así entenderías en vez de juzgarla.

Sora miraba a su papá como si acabara de decir la broma más tonta del planeta. No la soportaba, ¿Cómo iba a vivir con ella así nada más? Seguro se negaría, pero si había alguien a quien mas quería y respetaba era a su padre.

No parecía que lo que había dicho era una sugerencia. Y ya estaba cansada de no llenar las expectativas de nadie, si le dolería no ser lo que su padre espera, pero lo que le pedía era lo peor en su mundo.

Amaba a su padre, y quería a su retorcida manera a su madre, ¿pero vivir con ella?

* * *

Afortunadamente para su salud mental, la labor ya había comenzado. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido tan bien trabajando, pero agradecía a todos los dioses existentes.

-Papá me dio unos días para pensarlo. –comentaba la pelirroja.

-¿Y aun no sabes que vas a hacer? –inquirió Mimi interesada, mientras ambas disfrutaban del descanso de Sora.

-No. A veces encuentro un poco de sentido a su idea, pero otras no me entra para nada. Jamás he vivido con mi madre mas de dos días desde hace diez años.

Mimi se mostraba incrédula. -¿En verdad? Eso es mucho tiempo; yo no puedo vivir sin mi mamá.

-No es tan malo –Le contaba a Mimi divertida.

-¡Claro que lo es! Y bueno, ahora en verdad creo que deberías ir con ella, ¿no te parece interesante conocerla mejor?

Lo pensó. –Un poco.

-Genial, ya lo tienes. No le des mas vueltas al asunto y acepta.

La pelirroja asentía convencida. –Creo que tienes razón, pero sólo aceptaré vivir con ella si deja a Taichi.

La castaña hacia una mueca de confusión. -¿De qué me perdí? –dijo. Sora recordó que no quería que Mimi se enterara del "asunto". -¿Quién es Taichi?

Bueno, mejor que se enterara por ella que por alguien mas. –Es un tipo con el que sale mi madre.

-¿Lo ves? No digo que reemplazara a tu padre, pero es una buena manera de conocer mejor a Toshiko.

-No Mimi, jamás reemplazara a mi padre… por que, bueno… es mas joven.

-Ahí tienes un dato: A tu madre le gustan los galanes un poco menores.

-No Mimi, no entiendes. –La chica enrojeció tanto como su cabello. ¿Mimi lo entendería? –Él tiene mi edad…

La chica castaña rió. -¿Tan joven? Tu madre es bonita, pero ¿tanto así? Que graciosa.

-Me encantaría estar bromeando –le dijo mirándola de la manera mas sincera que pudo.

Después de captar la otra chica no encontraba un lugar más cómodo para mirar. El hecho de que no le creyera en un principio sólo hacia el momento mas incómodo.

Sora se arrepintió de haberlo compartido. –Lo sé, no sé que piensa esa mujer. ¡Dios! Es horrible.

-No amiga, tranquila. Bueno, si me tomó por sorpresa, pero… ¿es enserio?

-Si.

Mimi asintió despacio. Era tan raro como en 10 niveles distintos. Una chica querría llevarse bien con su madre siempre, son excelentes consejeras. Pero tanto así era como una especie de abuso de confianza.

-No es tan malo, sólo procura no compartir tanto.

-¿A que te refieres?

Mimi rozaba sus rodillas nerviosa. –Ya sabes…

Sora veía a su amiga horrorizada. La sola idea sonaba tan retorcida y enferma que daba asco.

-O tal vez a ti te gusten mayores y así todos ganan.

-¡Cállate Mimi! Eso suena aun peor. Mi vida esta mal, estoy segura.

-No, puedes con eso. Te lo aseguro, nada se va a interponer entre tú y tu madre, han pasado muchos años, lo demás no va a importar en absoluto. Ella seguramente tiene ganas de estar contigo, y deje todo en un segundo plano por ti. Eso seria lo mas ético que podría hacer una madre.

Mimi sabía como animarla. Tenía razón, no necesitaba más motivos para distanciarse de su mamá, no motivos imaginarios.

Su mejor amiga se había ido ya igual que la mayoría de la gente del lugar. Para terminar bien limpiaba las mesas del casino con poca dificultad, por su brazo adolorido.

Cuando terminó fue sin mucha prisa por su chaqueta y se lavó las manos. Escuchó mejor por el poco ruido que al parecer había alguien más que ella y Naomi en ese momento. Se asomó un poco y volvió a esconderse enseguida. ¿Qué rayos hacia Taichi ahí?

-¿Sora? –escuchó que Naomi la llamaba. No sabia si salir o no. -¿Sora?

Era muy extraño verlo ahora, no se sentía preparada para lidiar con algo así tan pronto.

-Aquí estas; estoy llamándote, ese lindo chico quiere hablar contigo. –Le avisó mientras le sonreía pícara.

-¿Le dijiste que estoy aquí?

-Pues claro.

No tenia de otra. Se enfrentaría a lo que fuera mas rápido de lo que temía. Naomi estaba ahí extrañada de que Sora no saliera y encima lo pensara tanto. Sora tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y salió aun dubitativa.

Taichi le sonrió en cuanto la vio y ella bajó la mirada como avergonzada. No paraba de juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Parece que ya estas mejor. Tu madre me contó lo que pasó.

Sora lo encaró algo enojada. -¿Puedo saber quien te crees para preguntar por cosas que no te conciernen?

El chico frunció el entrecejo. -¿De que hablas? Salgo con Toshiko.

-¡No lo digas! No me importa que tan importante te creas, no son cosas que te incumban.

-¿Por qué eres así? Sabía de tu mal carácter, pero bueno, ni siquiera me conoces.

-Tampoco tu a mi, así que no intentes jugar al papá conmigo.

Tai rió. –Eres graciosa.

Atónita, juraba nunca haber conocido a alguien tan despreocupado. Era tedioso, no había hablado mucho con él para considerar conocerlo, y ya no lo soportaba.

Lo golpeó en el hombro enojada mientras salía del establecimiento para llegar a casa. Tai fue tras ella.

-Oye.

Sora seguía caminando enfurecida, sin intenciones de parar.

Entonces Tai se puso frente a ella deteniéndola, había un par de cosas que él quería dejar claras, y ninguna de ellas establecía llevarse bien por la fuerza.

-Sólo quiero decirte que aunque no lo parezca, yo entiendo lo extraño que es esto. –Mierda, ¿le estaba leyendo el pensamiento? –Como sea, no busco incomodarte, sé que a Toshiko le gustaría que todo esto lo tomaras bien, o que te importara un comino, como a mi –sonrió al decir esto. -, y lo sé, me cuesta tomarme las cosas enserio, pero créeme, no busco dañar a terceros con las cosas que hago.

Ella parecía meditar todo lo que él acababa de decirle, y su gesto se volvió menos severo. ¿Así que le importaba? No lo conocía muy bien como para averiguar que se traía entre manos, o que intenciones tenia, pero en verdad parecía un buen chico, en verdad le importaba una buena convivencia.

-En verdad la quieres, ¿no es así?

Taichi se encogió de hombros y asintió con una sonrisa.

No lo admitiría, claro, pero logró conmoverla. Lo veía de arriba abajo aun desconfiada, aguantando las contagiosas ganas de sonreír. Y lo hizo de todos modos.

Bueno, él no era tan idiota, y su madre no tenía tan malos gustos…

* * *

**Ciao**

**Yo lo se, lamento el taiora tan pobre que me salio, pero no quería terminar el capi sin que el apareciera, me encanta. Y bueno, no me gusto mucho por que no me di mi tiempo para describir mejor las situaciones que pasaron el tan solo un capitulo, y pues eso es otro punto en contra, fue un cap demasiado intenso, y a veces demasiado no es tan bueno [mierda, soy mi peor critico] Como sea, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Jaja, abran un poco su mente, si hay chicos (as) así de liberales como tai (yo, por ejemplo) así que espero que no parezca mentira que tai se tome tan bien las cosas.**

**En fin, cuidense..**


End file.
